Una tarde de verano
by Kami63
Summary: Es un día de verano en la isla en donde viven Riku y Sora, Riku tranquilamente está en su casa pasando calor mientras su mejor amigo Sora le propone ir a la playa juntos. ¿Que responderá Riku ante tal proposición de su compañero?


Me llamo Riku, esta mañana me desperté junto a Sora que estaba desnudo desnudo en mi cama al igual que yo aunque ahora mismo los que estais viendo esto os estareis preguntando como pasó esto... Pues bien, allá vamos...

Era por la mañana, me encontraba durmiendo en mi habitación como era costumbre aunque en esas fechas se hacia algo incómodo dormir debido al calor que hacia ya que estabamos en verano, aunque yo dormia en boxers, aun asi seguia teniendo calor, ni que fuera mujer y tuviera la menopausia! jajaja pero no, era de esperar que me asara ya que el ventilador se habia estropeado y no pasaba ni una brisa de aire por la ventana. Decidí levantarme de la cama y mirar afuera, la sorpresa fue que me encontré a Sora agachado, como si se estuviera escondiendo de alguien...

- **Hey Sora! ¿Que haces ahi?** - Pregunté mientras veia como se asustaba al escucharme hablar

- **E-Eh? N-n-nada s-solo me habia sentado ahi jajaja**

- **mmm.. no parece que estuvieras haciendo "nada" precisamente. Venga, sube a casa.** - Al decirle eso su cara se encendió, estaba mas rojo que un tomate.

- **H-hah? P-porque?** - Dijo nervioso Sora.

- **Vaamoos a que esperas? Sube!**

- **V-Voy...** - Habia bajado la mirada, completamente sonrojado, que extraño... porque se habia puesto de esa manera?

Al cabo de un rato subió a casa y le pregunte que ocurria.

- **V-veras... y-yo... e-ehm... n-no se como decirte esto...** - Me estaba intrigando demasiado tanto nerviosismo por parte de Sora, no era normal en el, ya nos conociamos desde hace tiempo. ¿Porque estara nervioso? Me quede mirandolo mientras me intentaba hablar.

- **Y-yo q-queria que fueramos a la playa hoy p-pero m-me dio verguenza preguntarte.** - Me quede de piedra, solo queria decirme eso? Madre mia...

- **Sora, nos conocemos desde hace mucho, porque tenias verguenza de preguntarme eso?**

- **N-No see j-joo**

- **Aiins... tienes el bañador?** - Pregunté haciendo un suspiro.

- **N-no, me lo deje**

- **Y como querias que fueramos a la playa? Siempre tan torpe... que tio.**

- **J-joo **** - **Dijo algo cabizbajo.

- **Anda, coge uno de los mios**

Abri el cajon y saque un bañador para cada uno, le di el suyo y vi como Sora al quitarse el pantalón se tropezo y empezo a dar saltitos para mantener el equilibrio y no caerse, pero no lo consiguio y cayó encima de mi.

Nos quedamos mirando un rato y Sora se sorprendió al ver que habia caido justo encima de mi.

-** W-Waaaa l-lo sientooo ** - Dijo todo sonrojado, a lo que algo dentro de mi me hacia tener ganas de besarlo y hacerlo mio... que extraño... no puede estar pasandome esto ahora...

Tenia que comprobarlo... Agarré a Sora y empezé a besarlo apasionadamente. Para mi sorpresa, no se apartó de mi y me siguio el juego, introduje mi lengua haciendo que se estremeciera un poco y luego él intento hacer lo mismo, al final los dos estabamos entrelazando nuestras lenguas, haciendo que nuestra respiración fuera cada vez mas agitada.

Al rato estabamos los dos jadeando por el ritmo de aquel beso. Introduje mi mano por su camiseta llegando a sus pezones, masajeandolos mientras bajaba por su cuello y lo mordia, dejandole una marca a lo que Sora no podia evitar estremecerse aun mas, haciendo que soltara algun que otro gemido al notar mis mordiscos en su cuello. Bajé la mano hasta su miembro, que habia quedado un poco al descubierto ya que se habia bajado los pantalones y llevaba los boxers un poco bajos, haciendo notar la punta de su miembro saliendo.

- **Sabes~? Estas duro~** - Dije susurrandole a la oreja sensualmente.

- **b-b-baka! n-n-no lo toques!**

- **Venga~ Sabes que quieres que siga aunque digas que no~**

Al decir esas palabras empezé a masturbarlo con algo de rapidez haciendo que Sora soltara un gemido algo largo y que empezara a jadear aun mas, escapandose un hilillo de saliva de sus labios.

- **R-Riku~ v-voy a venirme~**

- **Tan excitado estas para que ya te vengas~?** - Dije mirandolo mientras seguia masturbandolo mas rápido.

-** E-es tu culpa por hacerme esto! a-aaah~~** -Acabó viniendose, manchando un poco su ombligo.

-**Eres un caso hasta para venirte jajaja**

- **b-bakaa!**

-** Oye... yo aun no he terminado, sabes~? Que tal si colaboraras un poco~? Al fin al cabo ya te has venido una vez~**

Me miró sonrojado, preguntando que tenia que hacer y yo señale mi miembro. Tragó saliva y empezó a sacar mi miembro de los boxers, que ya habia un notable bulto.

- **E-E-Es g-g-grande!**

- **Vamos~ hazlo~**

Empezó a lamer mi miembro despacio, jugando con mi punta, hasta que se lo metió en la boca, haciendome una felación. Parecia que se estaba excitando aun mas porque aumentaba el ritmo y cada vez usaba mas la lengua al hacerlo, creo que este chico si esta excitado... aprende rapido...

Ya no podia aguantar mas, lo separe de mi miembro e hice que se pusiera de espaldas a mi, dejandolo a cuatro patas delante mio. Se habia quedado impactado por lo rapido que lo tumbe en el suelo, asi que empezé a meter los dedos dentro de el, notando que su entrada estaba bastante humedecida y se hacia facil entrar, asi que acerqué mi miembro y empezé a meterlo lentamente. Costó un poco que entrara ya que era la primera vez que lo haciamos asi que era normal pero despues pude meterlo entero, escuchando el gemido de sora.

Empezé a moverme dentro de él, sujetandolo de las caderas con fuerza y lleve una de mis manos hasta su boca, haciendo que me lamiera los dedos, cosa que hacia perfectamente con lo excitado que estaba, mientras lo seguia embistiendo.

- **Que sientes, Sora~?** -Dije susurrandole al oido

- **P-Pla ah~~ placer~ ngh~**

Sora casi no podia hablar entre los gemidos que hacia. Asi que decidí cambiar de pose tumbandome en el suelo y haciendo que se pusiera encima de mi miembro, cosa que hizo que se sonrojara muchisimo porque estaba enfrente mio.  
Empezó a hacer saltitos encima mio mientras mi miembro entraba y salia constantemente de su interior haciendo que Sora tuviera los ojos cerrados, con la boca abierta, con un poco de saliva cayendo de sus labios y gimiendo descontroladamente.

- **R-Riku m-me vengo!** -Gritó justo antes de venirse al mismo tiempo que yo, quedando los dos exhaustos en el suelo.

Retire mi miemmbro de su entrada y nos tumbamos en la cama, dandonos un abrazo.

-** Te ha gustado?** -Dije dandole un beso en la mejilla.

- **M-mucho / m-me alegro de haberlo hecho contigo, ademas de que correspondiste mis sentimientos por que en la playa queria decirte que te amo, riku.**

- **Y yo a ti sora, me costó un poco reconocerlo pero he visto que es cierto y que tu sientes lo mismo por mi.**

- **jeje **

Y asi, es como a partir de ese momento estoy junto a Sora, ya que ambos reconocimos nuestros sentimientos y nunca nada nos va a separar.

** FIN**


End file.
